


Celestial Witnesses

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: From 2008Eight and Grace get married.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Grace Holloway
Kudos: 2





	Celestial Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought I’d long since posted all of my LJ work to AO3. So imagine my surprise last night, when I discovered I’d missed two stories! I’ll post the other one in a day or two.
> 
> Btw, I still haven’t seen any place that might have given Grace a middle name, I’ll just stay with the one I made up, based on two women I knew, growing up. 
> 
> The song lyrics are from Sarah Brightman’s beautiful song, No One Like You.

Celestial Witnesses 

Location: The Beach Room of the TARDIS on the beach at midnight 

They were both dressed in simple, flowing white gowns of many layers of gauze, that glowed like gossamer and rippled in the moderate breeze of the starry midnight. Both had circlets of tiny white flowers in their hair, though hers also had a white chiffon veil in the back that flowed to her knees. They approached each other with smiles on their faces. In the background, a woman-also in a white gown, started singing-a beautiful haunting song. "In your eyes are my secrets, that I've never shown you..." Accolytes approached with glasses of champagne for each of them. They drank half the contents of their glasses. The accolytes took the glasses away, replacing them on a low table in front of the priest. Then the Doctor took Grace's hands in his own and they gazed into each other's eyes. The priest came forward and the ceremony began. 

"Do you, James Alistair Bowman, take this woman, Grace Elaine Holloway, to be your lawful wedded wife........?" 

"I do." He said solemnly, but with a hint of a smile. 

"Do you, Grace Elaine Holloway, take this man, James Alistair Bowman, to be your lawful wedded husband........?" 

"I do." She said, in the same manner. 

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Doctor placed his hands on either side of Grace's face and kissed her tenderly. The gathering behind the priest smiled. "Let the consummation begin." The glasses of champagne were brought back and the Doctor and Grace drank the remaining contents. 

Two accolytes then moved to stand behind the couple. At the priest's nod, a male accolyte removed the circlet from the Doctor's chestnut curls and a female accolyte removed the one from Grace's auburn hair. The accolytes then undid the drawstring ties at the nape of the neck of each gown and drew the loosened necklines to the shoulders, causing the gowns to drop to the ground, revealing the Doctor's and Grace's nude bodies underneath. 

As the beautiful music continued in the background, and with the stars twinkling in the sky overhead, the Doctor took Grace in his arms and, lowering her to the white ceremonial sheet on the sand, made love to her. 

He placed butterfly kisses over her entire body and caressed every part in turn. They reversed positions and she returned the favour. They reversed again, savoured each other's bodies a bit longer and then, when they were ready, the Doctor entered her. Their rhythm matched that of the music and the waves crashing gently on the shore. The moon and the stars illuminated the scene with a silvery glow. When their moment arrived, it was accompanied by a joyous tumble of waves from the sea. They lay connected for a moment trying to reclaim their senses. Then, happily, joyfully, they ran to the shore, hand in hand, and plunged into the surf. In seconds, and in perfect timing to the end of the song, they burst out of the waist-high water, smiled happily, then embraced and kissed in the moonlight. Their Liebemorian guests on the shore beamed. 

The Doctor and Grace had just married in a traditional Liebemorian-style ceremony, but with Terran music and vows. They were in transports of sheer bliss. 

The End


End file.
